Rebel Children's Brigade
The Rebel Children's Brigade is a rebel cell currently establishing a base on the planet Myrkr. The group consists of Chadra-Fan demolitions expert Kali T'Snabo, Trandoshan marauder Argor, Dressellian hunter Drofn, and Togruta infiltrator Zozin Teks. Rescue on Naboo The gang was contacted for the first time by anyone higher up in the Rebellion than their contact, Agent Romano Skyhopper, when General Ran Niall contacted them to rescue Skyhopper from an Imperial prison compound in the city of Theed on Naboo. As the Emperor's birthplace, this was a decidedly risky mission. They were provided with a cargo of Palpatine and Gungan beanie babies in order to pose as merchants. With the help of Gungan merchant Bar-Bar Jinks they successfully located the compound, but unfortunately their leader B deserted along the way to search for her daughter. Kali devised the cunning plan of posing as members of the Imperial Children's Brigade to infiltrate the perimeter. This proved successful and they made their way through the base under the inattentive eye of Sarge, a retired stormtrooper alcoholic. During a tour of the prison, the group sprung into action to rescue Romano Skyhopper and also freeing Stumpy the Wookiee and two child prisoners along the way. The group successfully convinced the alien children in their group to turn on the Empire, and they managed to fight their way out of the prison. Kali stole a Tie Fighter in order to retrieve their belongings from the motel room and to get their ship for a getaway. In the ensuing firefight back at the base, Drofn tragically shot a young Chadra-Fan with a Tie Fighter. This proved to be the only casualty for the heroes, who escaped with six children, Stumpy, and Agent Skyhopper. Myrkr Base At Arda I the crew met with General Niall and were charged with the creation of a new Rebel base on Myrkr. Their first mission was to investigate the Imperial base on the planet. Upon arriving, the crew landed in the first clearing they found and started setting up prefabricated shelters for the base. Argor managed to discern that their clearing was being stalked by a pack of canine predators, which shortly thereafter began to attack. Excited by the potential for pets, the crew limited their defenses to stun weapons. In the midst of this skirmish, a small scouting ship landed, and out came Zozin Teks. A more seasoned soldier than the rest, they scoffed at the distraction of adopting and training these Vornskr, as they were able to identify the beasts. Unbothered by the ensuing lecture, Drofn and Kali resumed their attempts to win over the wolves, building a pen for the two captured Vornskr. As darkness fell, the crew divided into shifts for a night watch. Drofn heard a voice in the night and opted to chase after them into the woods. Losing the trail in the dark forest, he returned and waited for his shift to end. After being informed of the informer and the time that had passed in the meantime, Zozin angerly awoke the rest of the crew to inform them that their position had been compromised. Early the next morning Drofn led Zozin and Argor through the woods to follow the trail. The winding path led them to the Imperial base. They returned to the campsite to go locate a new secure location for the base. Meanwhile, Kali and Stumpy worked on transporting Nevaeh Heaven-Spelled-Backwards Vornskr to her new home in the ship's escape pod. Scouting for a new location, the crew settled on a small wooded island. The island proved a promising location for a future base, removed from the vornskrs of the mainland. The crew was able to scrounge up some eggs from the nest of space-birds and also discovered lizards in the trees. While Kali and Argor stayed behind to set up camp, Zozin and Drofn departed to investigate the Imperial base further. The two ended up being discovered by a scout patrol whom they had attempted to ambush, and while they managed to kill the patrol, their presence was clear and they had to escape into the forest. Meanwhile at the island, Kali discovered a buried footlocker containing Corellian whiskey and a pack of death sticks. Argor began a vigorous patrol of the island, and spotted a ship approaching the island. The visitor demanded that they leave 'his' landing site, Kali was able to convince him that they were simply misguided tourists. He divulged that he worked for a man named Jorj Car'das and that they keep the Imperial base on the planet stocked and supplied. He also let slip that the Imperials were interested in the Ysalamiri, the tree-lizards from earlier in the day, and that they seemed to die easily. Argor scared him away with a vague insistence that it was actually the smuggler that needed to leave the island, which he did. The crew designated Stumpy as the new night watchman and in the morning found that Zozin had come down with a strange Myrkr sleeping sickness. Argor and Kali decided to try to train Nevaeh, but in her excitement for eating the cooped ysalamiri she escaped and started devouring them. As the crew got the situation under control by means of stun blasts, they became aware of an audience. Smuggler Baron Jorj Car'Das himself had come to meet with them, presumably alerted thanks to their vaguely threatening interaction with the smuggler the previous day. Kali and Drofn joined him in his hover-truck to discuss a possible alliance. They convinced him to allow them to return to the ship and discuss their plans, and ultimately decided that he couldn't be trusted thanks to his Imperial connections and began to shoot at his ship. Car'Das began to flee and managed to put significant distance between himself and the island thanks in part to Drofn's incompetent piloting. Kali proved a much more adept pilot, however, and managed to pursue him and destroy his ship. Seeing an escape pod launch amidst the explosion, Drofn and Argor pursued in their own pod. While they failed to land the pod in a desirable location, they tracked Car'Das and his crew to a clearing where they ambushed and ultimately murdered him and his crew members. The battle was a gruesome one, however, with Drofn falling unconscious and Argor losing one of his arms. Meanwhile, Kali was pursued in the groups' ship by a couple of Car'Das' Z-95 Headhunter ships, but managed to escape through a canyon, although the ship emerged on its last legs. Reunited after the battle, the crew returned to Rebel Island. Upon returning to the island, the crew found an angry Zozin demanding an explanation for everything, after which they tried to take on a leadership role by punishing Argor, Drofn, and Kali, but was rejected. Later that evening, Drofn went to Zozin's ship to see them sending a message to Rebel contacts, and was furious that they were potentially jeopardizing the mission, so he shot them and their ship's computer. This conflict lasted much of the night, and also resulted in Nevaeh being released from their cage. The message was eventually successfully sent, and the two ended their bickering until the next morning, when Drofn and Zozin went to Argor and Kali to discuss their situation. As Drofn initially omitted the part of the story where he attacked Zozin, Argor got enraged and nearly attacked Drofn himself, but kept composed and continued the talks as normal. The four established a rapport, and the day continued from there as usual, until Drofn found Stumpy lying bleeding and seriously injured. The crew brought Stumpy into the ship for treatment and decided that it was best to relocate elsewhere on Myrkr, so they packed up and flew the ship into an area near a town. Argor and Drofn stayed behind to set up shelters and keep an eye on their surroundings while Kali and Zozin went into the town to gather information and parts for their busted ship. While there, they met such people as Skizzbo and Fuzz Scoota, and heard what is called "jizz" music. Among other things, they were able to gather that this town is affiliated with Car'Das, a one-armed Trandoshan (Argor) has a bounty on their head for his role in Car'Das' death, and that Stumpy was shot by a sniper associated with Car'Das.